To Help the Selfless Girl
by Miss Hiss
Summary: Kagome leaves the last battle unnoticed by all except for a spirit that has been watching her. Revision done!
1. Prolog

I don't own Inuyasha, never did, never will. Although I would love to own a few of the characters, like Inu-no-Tashio and Sesshoumaru, I don't.

* * *

Prolog

Naraku had pulled Kagome to him in an attempt to weaken Inuyasha's defense. But Kagome was waiting for this. She pushed the purple-pink power out of her hands and straight into Naraku's chest. She saw his skin peel off, the bone, and then all the demons he was made up of were visibly going through the ashy progress of a demons' disintegration.

She pulled the jewel out of the air where his chest would have been and fused it together. A pink light flashed from the jewel rippling out as far as the eye could see. When their vision cleared Kagome had landed safely on the ground.

She looked at Inuyasha holding Kikyo's body. She felt a part of her soul starting to return. When it did Kikyo went completely limp and Inuyasha let out a blood curling howl. Kagome sighed and despite all that she dreamed of and wished for, she said, "I wish upon this Shikon-no-tama that Kikyo, sister of Keade, would be truly be alive and have her own soul. And that she might find happiness with he whom holds her heart."

The jewel flew from her hands directly over Kikyo's body, before slowly entering Kikyo's chest and a flash of pink came over Kikyo's skin. Kikyo breathed in, and Kagome walked off into the forests Feudal Japan. Miroku and Sango were too wrapped up in hugging and mourning over Kohaku, and Inuyasha and Kikyo were to into their kissing to notice. Shippo was in Kaede's village, being kept safe from this battle. So no one noticed her departure.

No one noticed, but a long past spirit that had been watching her, ever since she came to the Feudal era. It was saddened by her loss of her love, yet impressed at how she could be so selfless. It had never met nor seen such a being before. Nothing short of those that dwelled in the heaves, It wanted to give her something in return for her acts of kindness. But what would she want. He had watched her any moment possible and she only asked for her home. Truly what could one give her that wouldn't make her mad nor spoil her from being as she was now?


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks for the reviews and favorites and stuff! I looked on my email and said WTF? so loud that I almost got in trouble with my neighbors because of their kids hearing such 'Vile Words.'

Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha and stuff so you can't sue.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

Kagome walked about a mile, from the battle field, back to the God Tree, killing demons along the way. They were attracted to her power and she tried to ward them off with a barrier at first. But if warnings failed then her sword and arrows would not. She arrived at her destination and stood in front of it, the place where all her adventures had begun, that abominable tree that used to hold her hopes and dreams. It even had lifted her spirits as well as crashed them. So much had happened since she had fallen down the well three years ago, her meeting Inuyasha, breaking the jewel meeting her now preoccupied friends, falling in and out of love with the Hanyo, and giving her blessing to him and Kikyo, meeting the dark shadow that had been there when she had cried over the broken pieces of her shattered heart.

She had died so many times on the inside to see them all happy. As she stood there she realized that she had lost it all. Even though she fought, strived, and even gave up all of her possessions to making the jewel whole again, to rid the world of its evils, she could feel the last thread of her hope in it and the fates snap. She felt the moment that the jewel was set free from it curse she was trapped here in the past. Her family, all she had left of her old life, was ripped from her. The well's power snapped closed like the jaws of Buyo over a kibble of food.

Her thoughts drifted and she thought of her own power's growth she had just begun her miko training not even a year ago. Her teacher was surprised at how fast she had picked up her skills. But her teacher had been killed by a Youkai yesterday it was Naraku's calling for them to join him in battle. She wouldn't be able to complete her training now. Naraku had taken care of that. Prior to the last battle he had begun to take out all those powerful enough to teach her. Her instructor Jin had been the last. She had been speared through the heart from what Kagome had seen. And pasted on her dead body was a note declaring his intentions of the battle and its placement. And in front of her body laid a pile of ash with a very familiar feather half buried amongst its former owners remains. Kagura had been purified by the miko, probably Jin's last act.

What was left for her but to take Shippo and live out her life away from the pains of her memories and those that would provoke her delicate feelings with their happiness. Miroku and Sango were getting married soon. She knew it was now a matter of time before Inuyasha and Kikyo mated. She couldn't have their happiness, and because of that she would become bitter. So Kagome had to assure she wouldn't mess up their second chance. What better way than to leave them.

She closed her eyes, and single tear rolled down her face. She felt it fall off but she never heard it hit the ground she opened her eyes and saw Inu-Tashio in his spirit form standing before her. His hand had the tear drop in it. He was her silent shadow, her 'pillow' in times of need.

"Tell me Kagome, what is it that you wish for?"

"What do you mean Inu-no-Tashio?"

"How many times must I say this? You can just call me Touga. And what I mean is there anything that you would want. Just one thing in this whole world if you could have it what would it be, Kagome."

"I don't know what I want."

He sat with his back towards the tree. She kneeled in front of him. "You don't want anything?"

"Well yeah, I want to see my family again, and I do want to support Shippo properly, but other than that, no. What else could there be for me."

"Hnn, can't you just go to your family? Or are they…"

"It's not like that. Do you know of the bone eater's well?

"Yes I do actually. I watch you jump into it then you disappear for days at a time."

"Yes, well it's a portal to 500 years into the future. And that's where my family is."

"Then both things would be beyond my power unless…no, you wouldn't want to do such a thing."

"What wouldn't I want to do?"

"To be turned into a demon. And before you ask that would lengthen your life so you would be able to see your family. And I would teach you our ways so you could take care of your adopted pup."

"But why…why would you do such a thing for me. I've never done anything for you. And what about me being a miko? If my powers clash I'd die."

"No you haven't but you deserve it for what you've done for everyone else. And your miko powers would be purged from your body to make way for your demon powers."

"And you could turn me into a demon?"

"No, not as I am, but I know people with the items that can."

"Who"

"My sons. I need my swords to work together. And Sounga needs to be retrieved."

"Um I hate to tell you this but your sons wouldn't bother to help me."

"Hn, then I'd have to tell them to.

"I do not want to say it like this but I don't they are going to listen to you. They won't heed you. To them you can't do anything you're a spirit. Besides both got some type of stick shoved up where the sun don't shine. There absolutely rude and paying attention to their elders just isn't in either's nature. Well it's not Inuyasha's anyways."

"If that is the case, I will need my body to be retrieved from the Black Pearl in Inuyasha's eye as well. I could channel my personal power through you and retrieve it."

"You mean take over my body!"

"Yes, I will release control do not worry. And before you ask, you have my word as a Daiyoukia."

"So what would retrieving your body do?"

"Bring me back to life. If I wanted to I could've come back anytime. I have been amassing my power for over two centuries. As a daiyoukia this is feasible, but nothing had seemed important enough until now."

"Oh, how about Sounga? It's been locked away."

"I know, but when I'm back I could just call it to me."

"So who are we going to first?"

"We won't tonight young one you need to rest. Tomorrow we shall retrieve the black pearl if you are willing." With that Kagome put up a barrier around them and drifted off to sleep on the forest floor. And her silent shadow pondered the simplicity of her wish, and the complications of bringing it about.

* * *

Reviews are welcome


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!

I don't own Inuyasha yadda yadda you know the drill.

* * *

Chapter 2

Kagome woke up about an hour before dawn, and enjoyed the quiet of the forest. She meditated for awhile before getting up and heading towards the Kaede's felt her friend following closely. She knew that the others would be there waiting for her. She had no doubt that Touga would make himself known to her when the time came.

It wasn't long before she was at the outskirts of the town and was met by a worried fox kit, demon slayer, and monk. "They all started asking her questions at the same time.

"Where were you?" "What happened?" "Are you ok?" "Are you injured?"

"Slow down guys. I'm fine. I just needed time to myself. … Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's in Kaede's hut. Kikyo and she are getting reacquainted."

"Good there is something I must discus with him." With that she walked into the village and headed into the hut with the others behind her.

"Ka…Kagome?" Inuyasha asks."

"Yes."

"Thank you for giving us a second chance. We've been wondering how to repay you for your kindness."

"There is one thing." With that a bright blue aura surrounded her and she allowed it to take over. It was like a pure blanket of ice-cold energy. She held back her miko powers that were attempting to destroy the aura that was taking control.

Touga took over, unbeknownst to everyone, and grabbed Inuyasha by the throat and hoisted him up. He then removed the black pearl and dropped his son before anyone could do or say anything. They all looked at her in shock as she walked out of the hut. Miroku's face ranged through a field of emotions before resting on one of recognition and anger.

"What the Fu..." was all Inuyasha could get out. They followed her and Miroku was attempting to pull out sutras to remove the spirit. (not that it would've worked) She shot a single beam off gold energy out of her finger and opened the glowing blue portal. She made a mysterious hand sign before levitating in. The others were confused they hadn't heard of this before. And what in the hell was their friend being possessed by? Where did that black thing come from? Why was it in Inuyasha?

Inuyasha tried to go in after them but found himself thrown back by an invisible barrier. He didn't want to break it in fear of damaging the pearl some how and trapping Kagome in there, so his inheritance stayed sheathed.

Touga levitated them to the front of the bones of his body. He slowly let her regain control of her own body. Once he was fully out he called his huge forms bone structure to rise. Everything fell out of it. He stared at the marks on his rib cage. Poison? He shrugged and then inserted his spirit into the bones willing them to live. Calling upon his powers hidden within the pearl.

Kagome watched as the blue aura surrounded the bones and the muscles, skin, veins, and such of his body filled out glowing blue. Soon the huge form shrank to that of a 6'10 man and the long white hair fell around him. Kagome immediately turned around and blushed. He had nothing on. She watched as all around her died and crumbled. She wanted to question, but she somehow already knew. This is where he stored his 'energy.'

"Now where did he put them I had them stored here just in case …aha!" She heard him say before she saw a boulder fly by. She yelped, but held her ground in fear of seeing the demon lord without anything on. After about five minutes she felt a hand on her shoulder and almost jumped put of her skin.

She turned to see Touga. He had no armor on but he did have his Hakama and Haroi on. They were like Sesshoumaru's except for were the red was there was a solid light blue color. And he had two of the long fluffy pelts where as Sesshoumaru had only one. He had one very thick jagged blue strip on each of his cheeks and a matching blue shadow above his eyes. Which were between the golden of Inuyasha and the Honeysuckle of Sesshoumaru's. His features were delicate yet masculine. She re-caught the sight of a jagged blue strip on his arm and wondered how many more he had, and where. She blushed at further thoughts, and Touga lifted one of his thick sculpted eyebrows.

"Now what is my little innocent miko thinking of to make her blush so? Hmm?" She punched him playfully.

"Shut up and get us out of here."

"Now who's the royalty here?" She responded by growling, and he smirked at her. He grabbed her and threw over his shoulder on the furry pelts. Well now she knew how soft and silky they were.

"Put me down."

"Where? We are up in mid air, silly girl."

"Oh" She said shutting up. At least that was a short journey. They were in there a half an hour at the most. When they reached the portal he carefully adjusted her bridal style, before passing trough it. They floated out to the portal. And watched as it dissipated into the pearl, which turned into dust.

As the pearl faded, the spell that bound it within Inuyasha's eye faded, and his real pupil became visible. The others stood stock still at the sight of Kagome in this demon's arms. He looked like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, and looked at Touga. He blinked and did a double take.

"F…father?"

"Yes my son."

"But you're…you're dead."

"Not any more. I need my sword."

Inuyasha looked at the sword then his father and back at the sword, before screeching out a "FUCK NO!" Kikyo rolled her eyes knowing he would eventually hand it over. But the Inu-no-taishio solved it himself. He lifted him arm and sent a pulse towards the sword. It jerked off Inuyasha and landed in one hand, as held Kagome in the other arm and tied the sword at his side expertly. 'Maybe not.' Kikyo thought as Inuyasha gawked.

"Now that it's true master has arisen it will no longer work for you. I will supply you with a substitute for your 'problem.' He turned away and started to walk off.

"Oi! What about Kagome?"

"She's going with me."

"WHAT THE HELL, FUCK NO!"

Touga turned enraged by his son's impudence. "You will not question me pup!"

Miroku interrupted before the situation could escalate. If Kagome was not arguing with being in his arms and her eyes showed she wasn't possessed, who was he to argue with a demon that would smash him with one finger? "Can she at least spend a day with us before you take her?" He asked, rather than questioning the angry demon's motives. Touga looked down at Kagome, and she looked up at him with large, sad, puppy eyes. He sighed, gave in and nodded. He turned back around and carefully set her on her feet. "Thank you Touga-san." He just smirked and nodded.

Inuyasha watched their interactions suspiciously. He almost fell over when she talked to him and used his name. Not even his or Sesshoumaru's mothers were allowed to address him so familiarly. He knew such from the flea Myoga. And he smirked at her, almost playfully? What in the hell was going on.

Just then an evil aura started to come at them rapidly. Miroku raised his sutras, but Touga stuck his arm out and caught the source of the aura. It was Sounga. He had pulled it from the depths of hell with his youkai. The others cringed at the sight of it but he just strapped it onto his back.

Kagome just ignored it and ran up to Sango and hugged her. They started chattering and shouted something about hot springs and no hentia's before Kagome grabbed her bag and they took off towards the hot springs as fast as possible.

Touga said nothing and followed Inuyasha and the monk to the hut. He waited for them to go inside before he silently went off to do his favorite pastime. Being a hentia and watching the women in the hot springs. It was fun. But what really was fun is when he got caught. He usually got chased off by wet naked women. He really needed to get a mate that wasn't for political reasons like Izaioy and Sakura were. Then he wouldn't end up in such situations. Broken bones bruises and cuts weren't worth it sometimes. Yes they healed but it still hurt.

He shrugged it off and masked his aura before following their scents. He hid in a nearby tree and watched Kagome and Sango bathe each other, well actually just Kagome. He loved her skin tone. And the other was already to be wedded soon anyways. They talked on random things and he decided to head back to the hut before he got caught. He truly didn't want to be killed by the demon slayer. He had just gotten back to the living.

He silently sat against the hut still keeping his aura low but slowly releasing it so they wouldn't notice. He smirked, oh yes he could get used to being alive again all to quickly.

* * *

Ehehem review if you'd like.


	4. Chapter 3

I love my reviewers! They make me soooo happy!

Mesies no ownies Inuyasha. .

* * *

Chapter 3

Touga watched as the girls as they came back from the hot springs. He let his eyes wander over Kagome's form. He got up and pulled the screen to the side and let them in first.

He followed Kagome in and ogled her butt. He couldn't help himself, he had been stuck as a spirit for over a century, with no hormones. The sudden surge had him a little out of sorts. Right before she was going to sit down he grabbed her delicious rounded ass with both hands. She whirled around and slapped him, screaming "Hentai!" He just rubbed his red cheek and smiled.

The others almost fell over in shock. Not only did he just grab her ass, but also Kagome just slapped a demon lord and lived. And the worst of it was that they had another Miroku in the group.

Kikyo shrugged it off and turned back to Keade. Inuyasha just fell over and cracked up. He started laughing hard. In fact he was laughing so hard that his eyes were starting to water. Kagome gave Touga warning glare and plopped down. He sat right next to her. Shippo bounded into her arms. "Mama!"

"Hello Shippo." The others sat with them in a circle.

"Who is he mama!"

"He's Lord Inu-no-Tashio."

"But he's supposed to be dead."

"Well I was going to explain that soon."

"Oh ok" The others watched her expectedly. She sighed. She wouldn't tell them the whole reason but she'd give them a bit of it. She went on to explain everything except what the gift was. The others really didn't think that Sesshoumaru would willingly give up the sword despite the fact that it was useless to him.

Sango and Kagome separated from them into a corner in the crowded hut and talked about stuff. Inuyasha was trying to hold back all of his questions. Miroku was watching his wife to be. And Touga was trying not to reach out and touch Kagome's ass or any other asset that caught his eye.

Touga could see his son trying to hold back his questions, and turned his attention to him. "You can ask what you'd like when we step outside." He said standing up and heading out. Inuyasha quietly followed.

"What do you want of Kagome?"

"I do not comprehend your question. I am doing her a favor."

"Yes you let her call you by name a liberty no other was allowed to take, then inside you fondled her. Don't even start with that shit. Those are signs of an Inuyoukai's claim, especially doing her a favor. That is a part of the rituals; it shows that you'll provide for her."

"Hn. So it is. At least you were taught our ways. I'm doing her a favor because of what she does and what she is…totally selfless. It is time that she found happiness as well, yes?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped a little. "Yes she does. But what is the favor your doing for her?"

"If she didn't tell you she didn't want you to know. With that I must go, my beast calls for her to be near."

He walked past Inuyasha and rubbed his ears. Inuyasha immediately calmed down. Touga smiled. Yes, Inuyasha was definitely part of his pack. He defended the girl as any inu would defend his pack.

He took an afternoon nap and soon enough the day ended and everyone slept in their own area, even Inuyasha. Touga stayed up though. He smirked and transformed into his small true form, and his clothes crumpled around him. His white shaggy fur covered his odd markings so she wouldn't really know it was him. Well unless she noticed his two tails.

He walked up to her and nuzzled her neck. She woke up slowly and looked at the big white furry dog in front of her. He whined. And she smiled and cooed. "Aww, is the little doggy cold?" He yipped in acknowledgement she smiled. "Then you can cuddle with me." Touga yipped and curled up next to her in her sleeping bag. She put her arm around him and they fell asleep.

Unfortunately sometime during the night his power slipped, and he ended up naked next to her. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She moaned and he whimpered at the contact. unfortunately someone slipped out of their own sleep just in time to hear the noise and register it before failling asleep again.

The next morning Sango and Miroku woke up and saw the very bare back on the demon lord in Kagome's sleeping bag. And they saw Kagome's black hair splayed out under his arm, and his clothes tossed in a corner. They quickly picked up Shippo and headed outside. It wasn't gonna' be pretty when Inuyasha woke up. He was protective of Kagome, and had been even more so after she took off his sit collar before the battle, because she hadn't wanted to make any mistakes.

Keade woke up and saw the situation. She noticed the other's absence and took that as a sign to get up Kikyo and exit the hut. She carefully woke up Kikyo and made a quiet sign and they left quickly. Everyone was waiting for Inuyasha to blow up. But he just walked out of the hut blushing. They were shocked there was no yelling or threatening.

"What? They didn't do anything I would've been able to smell it."

"But I heard them last night." Miroku said.

"That's just you and your perverted mind. No she's still dressed. He's gonna' get it when she wakes up." The other's looked at his questioningly. "You didn't see her put it on him when he napped in the afternoon?" You could see the question marks above their heads. He just shook his head, and waited for it.

Kagome woke up extra warm and smiled. Then she felt something heavy on her waist. Her eyes snapped open and she saw the naked sleeping demon lord next to her. Then it registered the big white dog was him. She flushed red and escaped him then the sleeping bag. He was going to learn not to do that ever again.

"HENTAI! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" The demon lord woke up to the scream hentai then started to be smashed to the ground. What wretched magic was this? He heard Kagome say sit for the third time before he was smashed into the ground. He was being Sat? "Never Ever Do That Again! Sit!" He whimpered and she stopped sitting him and walked out of the hut. He just knew that the journey today as going to be a very tense and quite one.

* * *

Review….please?


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. Me Happy! .

I don't own Inuyasha. Sighs

* * *

Chapter 4

They were a few days into their trip towards the western lands, and Kagome still wouldn't talk to him. The inutachi group had stuck together, with their new additions of Kikyo and Touga, and had joined them on their journey. Unfortunately every once and awhile they'd try to get what the favor was out of her.

He'd watch the interactions of the group carefully. He saw Kagome's features droop every time she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo hug or kiss, but then she'd just push her features back to normal and put on a smile. She'd smile when Miroku would be slapped and then the scream of hentai was heard from Sango. How she'd cradle Shippo to her. And how the little cat demon is storing her powers trying to force herself into human form once in awhile, when no one else was looking. Soon enough the cat would surprise her owner and fully change into her human form. But the group still seemed a bit wary of him and wouldn't even speak to him. And he'd silently keep his vigil over them.

In other words he was board. And he knew he needed to ask Kagome for forgiveness for his actions. But he knew she was going to ask why and he didn't have an excuse. He just wanted to do it at the moment and followed his whims. And he knew that would lead to another fight and they'd be on bad terms again.

He was attracted to this girl, he'd been watching over her for three years and now that he was back it was hard for him to control himself. He had to remember it had only been five days of him being truly 'real' for her. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed that the group had just stopped for the night. He headed toward a nearby stream to bathe, not telling the group. He could feel Sesshoumaru's youkai slowly heading towards them. They would converge tomorrow.

After his bath he had to talk to Kagome. He needed to tell her that a journey to Toutousai was needed to get him a set of armor and to re-seal Sounga just in case something happened. He wouldn't have repeat of last time. He also needed the old man to work on a new sword for Inuyasha, if he had lost the stored extra.

He pulled off everything except his inner hakama, knowing that it was best to have something on, from previous experience. He poked at his stripes making sure that they were all in place. He traced the ones that went under his arms and over his ribs and ended a few inches from the sternum. He sat in the water and scrubbed himself off. He decided to sit in the grass for awhile and relax.

A few minutes later he ended up being thoroughly splashed by an over excited Kitsune. "Hello Touga-sama!" Touga nodded but was shocked from the child's intrusion and the fact that he used his name, but he decided, since he was so young and that he is Kagome's adopted son, that he'd allow it.

And he knew that wherever the kit was she wasn't far behind. In fact he heard her stop just behind him. He turned towards her. Thankfully he wouldn't need to go to her at all.

"Come, Kagome-chan we have to talk." He saw her eye him before sitting next to him.

"Well, what do you want?"

He ignored her tone since he deserved it and looked her in the eyes. "I wanted to say that I am sorry for that morning. It wasn't my place to do so, especially since you do not know the meaning of it in youkai society. I will have to start teaching you soon enough, so we need to be on better terms."

She smiled and hugged him. Her miko outfit getting a bit wet in the front. "Thank you for saying so. I know most males wouldn't do such a thing for me." His eyes saddened a bit at that.

"Never talk down about yourself Kagome. It doesn't fit you." He said looking her in the eye. She looked a little shocked yes her features softened and she buried her head in his wet chest, trying to hide her embarrassment.

They heard giggling and looked at the forgotten Kitsune. Shippo smiled. "Are you gonna' be my new daddy?"

"Yes if your mother permits it." Shippo looked at Kagome and she just nodded.

"Yay!" He said excitedly. He jumped on Kagome's lap and wet her. "Now I have a mommy and a daddy!"

"Yes now get dressed little one and you, Kagome and I can get back to camp before the others begin to worry." Shippo nodded and shook himself off like a wet dog and threw on his clothes, while Touga generated heat and steamed off his hakama and pulled on the rest of his clothes, as quickly as possible. Soon enough they were on the way back to camp, which was only a hundred feet or so from the stream.

"Thank you Touga. He needs some kind of father figure. Inuyasha's more of a sibling then anything else, and Miroku would use him as shield from angry females in no time flat..sorry for rambling."

"It is quite alright...mommy."

She smacked him on the arm in jest as they got up. She then asked nervously, :Can I brush out you hair and put it up when we get to camp?" He smirked at her.

"Of course you can, Kagome-chan." She shuddered at the tone of his voice. Soon enough they were back in camp and Kagome went to her backpack and motioned for Touga to sit next to her.

He did so gracefully while the others watched in confusion. She brought out an unused blue brush and began the long work of brushing out his long hair. It was soft yet strong so it wasn't easily broken. She decided to do it in fourth's and was done in about half an hour she then pulled out a blue band that matched his Haroi colors put his hair up into a high ponytail. She made sure it was done right and smiled. "There all done." He thanked her and sat down with his back to a tree.

All this was done with the group looking on at them in confusion. Except for Inuyasha, whom looked at them knowingly. Except until his face contorted into a look of hunger.

"Oi, bitch! Make us something to eat!" Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes before pulling out the last of the ramen packs and making them their dinner.

"You are lucky I can no longer use THAT word on you. Oh andTomorrow the food will have to be hunted, if we want to stretch out our supplies." she said with a bit of annoyance.

"I will get it." Said the strong soothing voice, of Touga. "Now rest tomorrow we will meet up with Sesshoumaru. His aura draws near." With that everybody ate, and cleaned up after themselves, with the exception of the demon lord. They then got into their sleeping bags. Miroku and sango slept close together, and Kikyo and Inuyasha were paired off, since for her, Inuyasha had dropped his tree sleeping habits. And Shippo decided to sleep with Kirara for the night.

Kagome picked up one of the left over sleeping bag and opened it up like a blanket and walked up to him. He looked up at her, and shook his head no. She shrugged and splayed the bag out in between the fire and him. She re-zipped it up and drifted off. She had gone and chose the most threadbare one. So in the deepest parts of the night Touga had noticed her subtle shivering and attempting to burrow further within the blankket. He knew that she was seeking comfort from the slight chill. And knowing the fragility of humans, he picked her up and set her over his lap. While he'd been transporting her the old zipper had popped and left her with a blanket instead of a real 'bag.' He ignored it though and let her rest.

Every one got up the next morning and found that Kagome was cooking a rabbit quietly and Touga was sitting with is back toward the tree watching her. She handed each of them a piece and when they all had eaten, they took down the camp. "Well meet him by midday" was all that was said by the inu-youkai before they headed into the western borderlands.

* * *

Review Sorry about not updating for awhile I had a brain fart and forgot.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry peoples! I had a bit of a writers' block there but it's all better now.

Oh I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 5

Touga definitely was not looking forward to meeting his older son. It was probably going to end up being a battle over the swords and the western lands. He didn't want to kill his son, but if they didn't find a way to get the sword peacefully the battle rules would require him to do so. And he knew Sesshoumaru would fight him for it.

Sesshoumaru would want to kill him and take the throne so he would be proclaimed as the true lord of the west, not just the prince. It was youkai law that one could only become the true lord by a battle to the death, or by the present lord creating an heir, something Sesshoumaru wouldn't do. There was also a loophole but he didn't know if Sesshoumaru's pride would allow it.

Now what to do to loosen up the atmosphere everyone was just too tense. He hated when it got like this before a battle. Let's see, all his options ended up in him getting 'sat' by Kagome, so he had to pick one that would be worthwhile for him. Ahh he knew just the thing. Unbeknownst to him a certain monk was thinking the same thing.

At the same time both reached forward and groped their chosen female's butt. They heard a slap then "HENTAI" by Sango, and then a "SIT BOY!" from Kagome. Both males hit the ground. That was the scene that Sesshoumaru walked up on.

The prince of the western lands eyes widened in shock and then he blinked. He had heard rumors that his father was alive and came to check them out. And when he came to challenge him, he found him being sat like his brother used to. And he had to admit it was amusing to see the great dog general get pulled down by one word from a girl. Maybe his father was weakened? Or was the miko actually that powerful?

Touga pulled himself out of the ground and dusted himself off. "Was that necessary Koi?"

"Don't even try sweet talking me!" she said in a completely calm and deadly voice. She was scary when she was mad. The others backed up a bit, and both Touga and Sesshoumaru flinched. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SITBOY!"

'Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! BAM!' Yes the girl was powerful. Once Kagome lost her steam she turned towards Sesshoumaru and said, "What do you want?"

"Don't speak to me in such a way wench." He darted forward and grabbed her neck and was about to hoist her into the air, when he heard a growl that stood his hairs on end.

"Put Her Down Pup." Touga snarled out. His eyes were bleeding red, and his hair started whipping around him. If Sesshoumaru didn't drop her now he was going to transform. And he'd be unable to control what his beast did.

"You will not speak to my mate in such a way!"

"I'll do whatever I want.," he said dropping the girl and turning towards Touga. "I challenge you for the swords to destroy my enemy's and the western lands!" He bit out at his father in the ancient language.

"I will not battle you for the lands. You may have them. My time as Lord is long over. I can see that. Mate, take the pack to edge of field where it's safe." Kagome didn't question his words and did so. When they turned both demons had transformed. Sesshoumaru was three legged yes but he wasn't hindered in the least. But he was dwarfed. Touga was at least 5 times bigger than Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru was around 10 stories tall.

But size and all, Sesshoumaru wasn't backing down. Kagome marveled at size of the former lord of the west. The two inu-youkai shot forward. They were moving to fast for the human mind. About five minutes later Touga had Sesshoumaru by the scruff of his neck, and had pinned his back down with one paw. Sesshoumaru bared his neck in submission.

Touga de-transformed and walked over to Kagome. He held out his arm and Kagome saw the gash there and healed it with her miko powers.

Sesshoumaru de-transformed as well and walked over to Touga and handed over Tenseiga and Tojikin. Touga took Tenseiga but waved off Tojikin. He already had the three needed swords. He also gathered some of his blood and charged it with his youkai before touching the mark on his elder son's forehead. His elder son stood stock still for a moment before nodding at Touga. It was the closest thing to a thank you one would ever get from the now Official western Lord. Sesshoumaru then pulled out a flute from his top and played a tune. Not even two minutes later Ah-un flew up with Rin and Jaken on it and landed by him.

"When will you return to the house of the moon, if at all?"

"I cannot tell for certain but I will visit."

"The council will have to be informed of your existence." Was all he said, before taking off into the air with his own little pack. Touga turned towards the direction they were supposed to have headed in. The others were in shock that witnessed the defeat of Sesshoumaru, now former prince of the west. Yet he was now the Lord, they had just witnessed an ascension of power and Touga didn't hold claim to the title. Touga turned to the group.

"We must go to Totosai and get So'unga re-sealed. I do not want a repeat of last time." He could see the question in Kagome's eyes and nodded to her, meaning they'd talk later. Or when the other's wouldn't overhear.

"So you're planning on taking her as a mate eh old man?" Kagome blushed and looked away and Touga gave a smug smirk.

"In fact I plan to make her my true mate yes. It won't be for heirs like you and Sesshoumaru were. Damn council. "

Inuyasha paused

"But if you mate her. We'd have to call her mother! Oh fuck no! There is no way in fucking hell I'd call her that!"

"And you won't have to, I think calling her Kagome would suffice. That would be too awkward for her." Kagome, trying to stay out of it, just nodded. There was no way she'd make them call her that. Oh dear and Sesshoumaru of course she didn't want to push that on him either or be there when he realized what he may have to call her. That would be scary.

They headed towards Totosai's cave and chatted. They'd be there in about three day's give or take. When the sun began to set they made camp and Miroku and Sango took off in one direction and Kikyo and Inuyasha went off in another. Shippo curled up against Kirara and fell asleep. Touga took her hand and they went off in their own direction as well, not before Kagome put up a barrier around Shippo and Kirara to keep them safe.

They found a clearing not to far away and sat in front of each other. "Mate? Kagome said in and asking way. Touga gulped, it was never as easy as it seemed.

* * *

Review Pleasies .


	7. Chapter 6

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YA'LL!.

I don't own it. If I did this wouldn't be a fanfic now would it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Touga was not too positive about what his beast said it wanted, and wanted now. His beast craved the female. It and he had wanted her about a year into his watch over her, he'd forgotten that she had only known him personally in a 'real' for almost a week. It was probably to fast for her. But his older son's scent had hinted that wanted her as well and that had set him off.

The humans probably thought the battle was easy. But in fact the only reason that one cut hadn't healed was because Sesshoumaru had used poison. He had mended his clothes and his wounds had healed up while he'd been transforming back. His elder son would be back in a few days. His instincts told him so.

He sighed how to tell her how long he'd wanted her. "Kagome. You need to know that I've known you longer than you have known me. For the past three years I have been watching you compared to the little over a year you have seen me. And I have wanted to take you as a mate since the first year in. But seeing that at the time you were with my son I let you go for him. And I was tempted to go to you a few months ago but was forced wait until the final battle was over. I know it has only been a week for me being truly real for you and putting a claim on you now would be too soon. So I ask that if you will allow me, I will wait until you're ready for me to officially claim you."

The miko sat stunned for a moment. "Oh my..um...Thank you Touga-kun! I am glat that you are at least you're giving me time to get to know you. But I have to warn you that there is a wolf demon named Kouga, and that he says that I'm 'his woman.' Unlike you he put the claim on me the day he met me. He just doesn't get that I don't like him that way. So, do not be to alarmed by him."

"Fool, does he even talk with you?"

"No, he just assumes that I'll go with him."

"How much competition will I have to go through?"

"Umm, Kouga…and Hojo but if I don't look the same in five hundred years you won't have to worry about him…oh, and some random bird youkai from a year ago."

"I know of that one…You don't know of any others?"

"Nope."

"I know of one that you do not."

"Who.?

"Sesshoumaru." Poor Kagome fell back in shock. She regained her composure and sat back up.

"As in your son? The human hater. What in the hell? When did that happen?"

"His scent as he held your neck before the battle. Inuyasha can't pick it up, he is hanyo. And your kit isn't quite old enough to have figured it out yet. That is probably why no one has said or noticed anything."

The information was a bit much for Kagome and she fainted. He picked up Kagome and walked back into the camp. He found the demon slayer and the monk already back in camp. The monk watched him with a mischievous look in his eyes.

He looked at the barrier around the fire cat and Shippo and walked towards it. He touched it with a tip of his claw and it dissipated. He walked passed them and leaned up against a tree with Kagome still in his arms. His pelts wrapped around them for warmth and he fell asleep.

The next morning the group was woken up with the sound of a slap. They saw Touga rubbing a very red cheek. He had groped Kagome in his sleep and she had woken up feeling it. She was flushed and he had a lecherous smirk on is face. Inuyasha wasn't in the mood for such open shows of perversion, due to his 'late night.'

"Hey asshole, no groping people so early in the morning!" Touga was about to retort but Kagome beat him to it.

"Shut up Inuyasha! He can grope me whenever he wants!" she said without thinking. Inuyasha's, Miroku's, and Sango's mouths dropped open in shock. Kikyo just pretended she didn't hear it and Touga just looked down at her, his smirk widening.

"Really? If I knew you enjoyed it that much I'd do it more." he said. Kagome looked up at him confused, and when she figured out what she had said she squeaked and hid her head in Touga's chest. Like a child seeking to hide from her embaressment.

Inuyasha got over it quick. "What was that supposed to mean wench?"

"You will not speak to my intended that way pup. And I think you know exactly what it meant."

Miroku just got a funny look on his face before saying, "Well, it looks like our innocent little Kagome isn't so innocent after all." Sango thumped him on the head before packing up camp.

Kagome was refusing to show her face, so when they set out Touga just carried her bridal style. She fell asleep again, but he didn't mind he could carry her like this forever practically. Then Shippo jumped up on his shoulder and looked down at his adopted mother then up at Touga.

"You'd better take care of my mom or I'll make your life a living hell!" Touga would've thought it would've been funny, if it wasn't for the look the kit was giving him. Touga just nodded and Inuyasha did his normal "Feh."

The day went by slowly as they trodded along towards their destination. Kagome decided she was over it around midday and decided to walk alongside Touga. They were in front of the group so Kagome didn't have to worry about them seeing her blush. But Touga saw it and couldn't help but reach over and grope her again. She turned her gaze toward his and growled, and he growled back sexily. She sat him and kept walking

Inuyasha made gagging sounds. He didn't want to see his father doing those kinds of things. It was just wrong. It made him sick at his stomach, but what really set him off was the fact that it was Kagome. She was younger than he was and at one time he himself had a romantic interest in her. But it was better than Sesshoumaru. He had been underestimated, without his sword his demonic side was closer to the surface. And he had picked up the scent. He wasn't pleased in the least but he had to admit it. His older brother had guts. And he was not in any way able to butt into anything doing with Kagome anymore.

Just when thing were calming down they saw a tornado coming straight at them.

"Oh no not him."

"Who is it Kagome."

"Kouga." As she said the name the tornado stopped right in front of them and the wolf grabbed Kagome's hand's and pulled her to him.

"How's my woman doing! I heard that dog shit was mated to the former dead priestess, so I came to take you back to the dens…" He was cut off by a very loud growl, and his youkai was being suppressed by another youkai's.

He looked towards the offending youkai. At first he thought it was Seshoumaru due to the long silvery white hair. Except this youkai had only one strip on his cheek it was blue and jagged and the shadowing above his eyes was the same blue.

"Who's this Kagome?"

"He's my chosen suitor, Kouga. That is what I was going to tell you but I know you wouldn't have let me," she said with a calm voice. Kouga let her go shell-shocked. He stood stock still for a few moments and then walked up to the inu-youkai.

"I know that I don't have a chance with her now, but if you treat her wrong by god I'll kill you. … Goodbye Kagome. If he treats you wrong tell me! I'd be happy to keep you." Kouga said before taking off in a tornado. Touga could actually smell the tears from the wolf as he took off.

"Damn wimpy wolf." Said Inuyasha.

"That's the least violent time he's spent with us." said the monk as they kept heading off towards Totosai's.

Kagome let a silent tear fall for her newest lost friend. She knew that Kouga wouldn't let this go. Touga felt the sadness rolling off of her and smelled the salt of her tears. He reached out and pulled her to his chest, to comfort her. He didn't want his presence to make her sad. He sighed…Wait she called me her suitor! He almost jumped in joy, but held it back. He wasn't that emotional and he had a female to console.

* * *

Review


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 7

The inu-tachi group had traveled for two days before running into Totosai, who was trying to flee. But once he saw it was Touga he fell on his hands and knees.

"My lord." The old youkai said.

"Rise."

"So you finally decided to come back, Milord? What is it that you need from this old sword smith?"

"I need So'unga resealed, Tenseiga needs to be reset with my fang, and a new set of armor. I also need you to get 'that' sword as well."

"Of course, now let me see so'unga." Totosai didn't question his lords reasons' it was a bad idea to do so. He walked into his cave and pulled out the ancient seals. Touga watched as the sword smith placed the seal on the sword and chanted in an unknown language. Red flowed around the old demon and into the seal then around the sword. Totosai slammed his hand down on the seal as he finished his chants and the aura retracted back into him.

"That seal is a new one, it will last a thousand years after your death. If you ever die again that is. Your armor will be ready in a week or so. I've had the original measurements here just in case you decided to come back. Hand me one of your fangs and Tenseiga and I'll repair it."

Touga pulled out a fang from his top front canines and handed it to Totosai. Totosai grabbed the fang and looked confused. "Um… what was I going to use this for?" Touga handed him Tenseiga. "Oh I'll go and get started then." He took off to the back of the cave as fast as his little legs could take him. Touga shook his head in amusement, the old man was still a bit scatter brained, and always in a rush to get things done for him.

"Feh, crazy old fart!" Inuyasha said in annoyance. Touga thunked him on the head.

"Respect your elders."

"Like I'd do that old man…" He was thunked over the head again. Kikyo glared at Touga he just gave another amused look before heading to a nearby clearing he didn't want to be to far from Totosai's cave in case the old demon got done with his armor and sword early. The others made their way into the clearing and got settled down.

"Touga?"

"Yes Kagome."

"Umm is there a hot spring nearby? I feel terribly dirty." He scented the air and pointed east.

"There is one not to far that way."

"Thank you!" She said before hugging him, and grabbing her yellow backpack. "Coming Sango, and you Kikyo?" Both of the females nodded and grabbed some clothing before heading to the springs. Kilala followed them silently.

Just when the girls were about to reach the spring, they felt a burst of power from behind them, they turned and saw a female demon standing behind them she had on a black and white Kimono and she had Kirara's diamond marking on her forehead. In fact the white and black markings on the female demons clothing matched where Kirara's were. She also had black shadowing above her eyes and one black stripe on each cheek.

"Kirara?" asked Sango.

"Yes master."

"Is that you?"

"Of course master" she said calmly.

"What …how?"

"I've been trying to get to this form ever since I was assigned to you, right before the village was attacked. In all my thousand year life I had never had one so devoted to me and I have been determined to help you as well, my master."

"Oh Kirara you can just call me Sango now!" Sango said with tears.

"If you wish, besides there are some things the village could not teach you like this transformation, things that I will teach you if you would allow me to."

"Of coourse, thank you so much. We'll talk about al this later in the hot springs." Sango said brushing off the feelings that were welling up. She was a warrior after all. The chatted and continued walking towards the hot springs again. Kirara paused before following them, she had spent too long silently sitting. It was time for her to be able to give advice and interact like a true being of conscious. Fifteen minutes later all four females were settled in the hot springs enjoying the heat relaxing their muscles. They went from talking about their relationships with their respective males, then they decided to hound Kagome about Touga.

"Come on now Kagome tell us about you and Touga, we all know that there's a lot going on between you two, so spill!" said Sango.

"Yeah" the other chimed in. Kagome gulped, she knew Touga would care less if she told them. She let out a sigh, there was no time like the present.

"Eheh well I'm actually courting him at the moment. Heh"

"Really, so how far have you really gotten with him?" Kirara asked raising one eyebrow.

"Nothing really past a few kisses in the past few days and the very common grope, which you do hear him get sat for. Well, with that pervert you never really will be able to tell when I'm going to mate him. He'd probably try in front of you guys if I'd let him" She said blushing. Then the women heard the bushes rustle.

"Stupid monk will never learn." Sango picked up a rock and at the bushes. They heard a thunk then another thunk and then another thunk and Miroku fell from behind the bush he was knocked out. Then Inuyasha fell out next to him, the girls almost started laughing, but then Touga fell forward from beside Inuyasha and landed on the both of his fellow peepers, making a sort of mini pyramid. He had a stupid smirk on his face.

The rock had hit Miroku and knocked him out then ricocheted off him and hit Inuyasha in the temple and knocked him out then ricocheted off of him and hit Touga right in between the eyes and had knocked him out as well.

"Well your aim has surely gotten better Sango." said Kikyo. They burst out laughing and quickly dried and dressed up. They kicked the males awake before heading to camp.

What were the chances?

* * *

Review


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own it so you can't sue.

So much enthusiasm from my reviewers.

**Squeal if you think Sesshy and Touga are Hott!

* * *

**

Chapter 8

**Kouga's thoughts**

I never truly had a chance, and I knew it too. Then why does it still hurt? I saw it coming. Maybe it was because I always thought it would be with Inuyasha. But it wasn't even Inuyasha! It was some youkai that he hadn't even known about. He would've fought if his youkai hadn't been totally suppressed by this new unfamiliar dog demon. He knew he didn't have the tiniest chance. And even as male and as straight as he himself was, he had to admit that, that youkai would have any female fall at his feet.

He sighed there was no time to ponder it now. He would go to Ayame and mate her instead. That's what Kagome would've wanted for him anyways. Besides it would be beneficial for the Eastern Lands, and their people as a whole. The wolf population had dropped considerably during the existence of Naraku.

**

* * *

Next morning with the inu-tachi group**

Kagome pulled herself out of Touga's sleeping grasp. She was still a little peeved at him but he was easily forgiven she really just couldn't stay mad at him anymore. Silently she made them breakfast a.k.a Ramen and got ready for the day, brushing out her hair and basically straightening up.

She meditated in an uninhibited spot in the growing camp, and felt the energies of the stirring group. She was still amazed that her group was composed of such powerful people. The weakest was Shippo's but he's just a child. She felt two aura's around Sango. Wait two? There were two! Hers and a much smaller one around her stomach area. Then it hit her Sango was pregnant! She had to tell her, a soon as possible!

**

* * *

Sesshoumaru a days walk from the inu-tachi group.**

He felt the energy of power from his father's group rise and fall. He was on his way to Speak to his father of 'matters' when he felt it. He even smelled it from here the miko was excited about something. He was interested now. He turned into his ball of light and speed towards the group leaving his super slow pace behind. Ah-Un would catch up soon enough.

He landed in the middle of the group and hour after they had arisen. His arrivall had gone unnoticed by all but two, and he took the moment to notice that all of them were talking to each other over minor things. He then set his eyes on the most beautiful demon he had ever seen. He smelt her scent it was the fire neko that belong to the Demon slayer.

Now Sesshoumaru was usually stubborn and stuck to his a-sexual mode. But he was attracted to perfection and she was perfect. Forget about species he was dog and she was a cat. His beast didn't even care. It wanted her as well. She reeked of hidden untapped Power! She would be wondrous for strong pups! He was about to speak to her when Inuyasha cut in.

"What do yah' want. You damn arrogant jerk."

* * *

Review pleasies.

Ah just another step in my plot.

Chapter's a bit short oh well!


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own Inuyasha.

I came back yesterday and was able to get on a computer a few times while I was gone so no worries. I'm back in action. Muahahahahaha

* * *

Chapter 9

"Inu-no-Tashio ' former Lord of the West. The council has asked that you join them or act as an advisor. They also ask that you provide more heirs in case of mine, and my half- brothers death."

"Hey bastard I was talking to you!" said Inuyasha trying to cut in, but failing.

"We will speak of this elsewhere pup." Touga said turning and walking towards the woods. Kagome was about to follow them but Touga turned and shook his head. She slowly lowered herself back down to her former sitting position. She understood that this had to be taken care of the inu-youkai way, and she could not inter fear without dishonoring his name. It was hard but she sat in place as they disappeared into to the woods. She was tempted to go after them but held her ground, for his sake she had to stay.

Touga pondered the request of the council as they made it into an area where they could discuss business.

**

* * *

With Kouga**

Kouga ran into Ayame's territory and was almost killed by a few guards thinking he was an invading enemy. Once they saw who he was though they bowed and apologized before they showed him to Ayame. She was standing on a hill looking over the lands, with a somewhat depressed look over her features. "Ayame?"

"Yes Kouga, come to taunt me on your promise to mate me?" She said with the saddest voice he'd ever heard from her.

"No actually … I came to fulfill that promise." She was about to slap him but he grabbed her hands and pulled her body towards him. "I'm not lying, Ayame! I have come to mate you and join our lands together like I should have long ago." He said looking straight into her eyes. She was speechless for a few moments then she squealed and jumped on him. The sadness on her face was gone. And he felt…good for actually making her smile. It was something he wanted to do often now, because a sad mate meant sadder pups. And his pups couldn't run the lands if they were sad. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

When she was done glomping him she grabbed his hand and lead him to the main wolf caves of her land. Boy he hoped hat he wasn't gonna' be at this all day because it was just something even a male demon couldn't handle, but with Ayame's newfound energy this was gonna' be a long run. And at the last moment he felt like bailing but couldn't. That would make her sad again. Beside that meant she'd be pupped by tomorrow. The people of their lands wouldn't know what hit them. His beast wagged its tail happily. At last he had come to his senses, and they'd finally get a mate that wanted them.

**

* * *

With Touga and Sesshoumaru**

He walked away from the clearing and headed towards his pack. The other inu male took off toward his own pack. They had to come up with a way to keep the council temporarily happy, and they had.

Now all that was left was to wait on his armor. He may not be lord anymore, but he refused to be defenseless.

* * *

Reviewsies please

Touga : Short.

Kagome : Bit of a cliffhanger there.

Me : See you next time. ja ne : )

All the characters : You're dead (grab the clubs and stones!)


	11. Chapter 10

Ok Ok so I know I haven't updated in since forever but school sucks I'm failing one class so far and trying not to fail any more I'll try to update as soon as I can

Please don't kill me TT

Chapter 10

**

* * *

Sesshoumaru's POV.**

The proud new demon Lord of the western lands walked into his tachi. The dragon, toad and Rin were walking in the direction of his castle. He felt his brow and traces the new completed marking memorizing it. It was a crescent moon, just like the old one. But this one had turned from the darkened midnight blue of a prince, to the light blue of his fathers own markings.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What happened to Sesshoumaru-sama's mark? Why did it change?" said the little girl.

"We're heading home." He said avoiding the question. And the girl cheered. Yes now it was truly his home, it was fully his castle. His mind wandered back to the fire-neko. He wanted to make her his new lady, but that would mean pulling her away from her human 'master.' It was something he knew that she couldn't do. He would have to let her travel her set path until the appropriate time. The fates had something else in store for her at the moment anyway. But he would get what he wanted!

'Wait going female crazy? Getting aroused easy?' Then it hit him he was in his hundred year demon heat. He almost lost composure and cussed at the moment. It was no matter he kept the steady yet slow pace to the western house. He would just have to leave his mokomoko-sama locked in his personal dungeon, like he always did during this time. Especially since the pelt represented and held a part of his beast.

**

* * *

Touga's POV.**

He thought about walking to camp, but then thought better of it. Kagome was already worried as it was and he didn't want to worry her more. And he also knew that his old form of transportation would scare the hell out of them. An evil little smirk passed over his features, before he waved his arm and a black circular portal opened up. He stepped through it and appeared right behind Kagome. The others eyes widened as he suddenly appeared there, Kagome stiffened and turned to look at him she squeaked and fell over.

He let a hearty laugh out then he heard the, accursed three letter word, "SIT!" He hit the ground and groaned. Man he should've guessed that would happen. He pulled himself out of the mini crater and dusted himself off. He looked down and saw Kagome staring up at him. Touga offered his hand and Kagome took it. He pulled her up and hugged her.

"Don't surprise me like that BAKA! You're lucky I didn't S-I-T you. Again!" He lowered his head and watered his eyes a bit, he let out a whimper. His mokomoko-sama lowered from their normal drifting and hit the ground. He truly looked like a spanked puppy at the moment. Kagome's eye's quivered a bit. She couldn't stay mad at him. She blinked and he took advantage of it. He dipped his head forward and kissed her. She didn't respond at first but soon responded and kissed him back. Inuyasha gagged and the others smiled at the show of affection.

"Ugh! Get a room old man!" Touga let the insult slip. Why bother it would only serve to rowl him up and cause problems, which at the moment he really wasn't thinking about. Miroku whistled, Sango and Kikyo blushed, and Inuyasha just fell over from the choking and sputtering. He pulled away from her so she could breathe in the much needed air. Her cheeks were totally flushed and her eyes glittered up at him in the midday sun. Gods he wanted to mate with her, but he knew that it was too soon.

He sat down and pulled her down onto his lap, and felt Shippo pounce into his mokomoko-sama. He truly at that moment felt that he had a family of his own. And what a weird one it was A half demon, a priest, a demon slayer, a neko youkai, a former dead priestess, his adopted son a fox kit, and his soon to be mate Kagome, and well his prodigal son and his adopted daughter as well. Yes a strange family indeed. Soon enough Kagome dragged Sango to the nearby hot springs to tell her something. He had an idea of what that was. And out of boredom, he played a game with Shippo. Shippo would sit in the pile of his mokomoko and then Touga would tap him with one of the two tips. Shippo would try to grab the end but usually didn't, because he was so fast. He actually only got the end twice within the hour before they became bored and Shippo took off.

Touga turned to fix his rumpled mokomokos to find them totally tangled, in some spots even connected together. So the kit had used the fox magic on him eh? He'd be taught how to really use it later. Right now Touga was concentrated on grooming them. Once he was done Kagome and Sango had come back, and Shippo had nearly died from laughter watching Touga try to unravel his mokomokos once or twice. Kagome threw them a questioning glare but let it go. While the demon slayer just sat next to the monk and blushed prettily.

Later Touga told himself. Later

* * *

Review if you're not too mad at me


	12. Chapter 11

Ehem yeah well ah I'm a little oh who am kidding I'm super late on updating so yeah I'm doing it now while I have a chance. Life has thrown me a harsh hand AKA baby deaths and sickness'

* * *

Chapter 11

Touga woke up it was five days since the day he had spoken with his older son. So it had been six days since he had been at Totosai's cave. He was thinking of checking up on his sword and armor. The sun would be rising soon. This was the one thing he hoped the old man had kept constant on, fire elementals supposedly awoke with the sun. With luck the old fart was done. And without it he'd be waiting there for another five or six days giving the old fire demons scatterbrained mind. He silently laid Kagome down without waking her and left her the note.

He used his portal to show up at the mouth of the cave. He silently stepped in and found Totosai sitting down reading a scroll.

"Morning, to you, my Lord."

"To you as well have you finished with the sword and the armor?"

"Yes this way if you would please." He wheezed out. Touga followed him farther back into the cave and handed him Tenseiga in its sheath. He then dragged out a box and opened it up.

He felt like gasping out in wonder but suppressed the emotions. Touga pulled out the armor. It was black and white with silver trims. The black stripes on his armor crossed over his own stripes and the spikes on his armor gleamed. Even to him THE Great Dog General, it looked dangerous. It was lithe and light yet strong and would withstand the inferno of a dragon. The colors drew attention to the spikes and seems.

He pulled on his armor by himself, which in itself was quite a feat. He further dug in the box and pulled out the replacement sword for Inuyasha.

"Tell me Totosai why repair my sword with his fang and not replace it?"

"Truthfully I forgot" Touga dweat dropped but shook it off.

He then strapped on the swords correctly and bowed to the great sword maker, and handed Totosai his payment some gold and maps to strong weapon material areas, which he had found out about and had collected while he was a wandering spirit. He bowed back and Touga took his leave, grabbing the 'other' sword on his way. When he was outside of the cave he decided to walk to the clearing he needed the exercise, since he spent the last few days sitting with his pack or playing with Shippo. It wasn't bad or anything it actually was a great joy to him, even though he hid it from his pack. When had it become my pack anyways?

By the time he made it back to camp the sun had risen fully and everyone was up. He paused and the group looked up. They saw him and pulled back in fear for a moment. It made him wince slightly to see that which he had claimed to be as close as family view him with trepidation. Kagome then perked up and walked forward.

"Touga?"

"Yes Koi"

"I'm Kagome, no pet names. And does this mean that it will be done soon?"

"Yes on the full moon when my powers are at their strongest." She smiled and nodded wanting to hug him but the armor was preventing her from fulfilling her wish. He read her emotions and decided that they needed to begin her talk on what he would have to do to re-create her as a Youkai. He tossed Inuyasha's new sword at him, and nodded. Inuyasha thanked him with a 'feh.'

"Remeber boy no two sword are the same, take it and learn it's name and battle moves." He looked over at his intended again.

"Come Kagome we must speak." He said while walking away from the group towards the hot springs. They looked at the disappearing couple with questioning glances.

They soon reached their destination. He sat down at least five feet from the hot pools of water. And Kagome sat in front of him, studying his body language. His moko mokos swished behind him at a steady tempo. It showed the tenseness of this situation that wouldn't show any other way. His face was set. This made Kagome nervous, what could possibly warrant this behavior from the normally warm Youkai?

* * *

Review if your not tooooo pissed


End file.
